Secrets Uncovered
by blurrygraylines
Summary: Tony's been attacked by an unknown psychic force. Currently he's in a coma while Steve and some of the original Avengers search his psyche for a cure. Steve/Tony. Rating may change.


**AN: Avengers! Yay! It's about time, I think. I also think that Steve and Tony could make a pretty great couple. If they were gay, of course. So this one is just a little thing that I came up with so that the Avengers and Steve can understand Tony more.**

Secrets Uncovered

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Steve asked.

"I do not know. His coma was induced by a powerful psychic force," Wanda informed Steve and the rest of the team, gesturing at Tony's body on the hospital bed.

"The only way to find out what's wrong would to go inside his psyche and look around to find the problem," she reasoned.

Earlier that day the team had been taking care of a problem in Kenya, which was a team of A.I.M. stragglers trying to hijack a truck full of medical drugs heading to the nearest hospital. It had seemed too easy, and the Avengers were on high alert the whole time, except for Tony. As usual, he was too cocky and disregarded the danger. Because of that, he was now in a coma on a hospital bed because an unknown psychic force had attacked his mind. After the whole Civil War debacle, Tony had tried to reconcile with Steve. Steve had accepted his apology. Now the whole team was living in the compound. Though, many of the team still distrusted Tony, and were angered further when he refused to listen to Steve and went ahead alone to attack the A.I.M. soldiers where the psychic force had put him into a coma.

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Rhodey asked Wanda.

"Yes, I am sure," Wanda confirmed. "But, to go into his mind, we need to have only the people necessary. We should only take the original team and Rhodey because Tony would trust them more and be willing to let them see his psyche,"

"Ok. Bruce, Nat, Clint, Thor, and Rhodey come and stand with me and Wanda. We'll follow Wanda's lead and hopefully get Tony back to normal," Steve ordered.

The chosen few moved over to stand with Steve and Wanda.

"Everyone, hold hands. We need to maintain a physical connection to stay together," Wanda said.

"Be warned, in this state, it's no telling how chaotic his mind could be," Wanda cautioned.

As everyone grabbed each other's hands, Wanda placed a hand to Tony's temple and worked her magic and a red mist enveloped everyone.

0o0

As the mist cleared, the team found themselves standing in a intricately decorated room next to a little boy with black hair.

"Hello. Who are you?" the boy asked. Bruce and Rhody stared at him. They and the rest of the team were struck with a sudden feeling of familiarity.

"Hello? I asked you a question. Are you going to answer?" the boy said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Oh. Yes, yes. I'm Steve. This is Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Rhodey. Who are you?" Steve asked snapping out of it.

"Oh. Okay. What kind of name is Thor? By the way, I'm Tony," the boy, Tony, introduced himself.

The adults stared at him in shock. Thor however addressed Tony.

"The young Stark is just as curious and brash as the adult one," Thor said.

"Excuse me? I'm the only Tony Stark there is! There is no _older me_. And I am not brash! Just curious," Young Tony defended himself.

Suddenly, a voice called from somewhere in the house "TONY!" Tony's face lit up in excitement.

"Daddy! I wanna go show him my motorbike engine!" he said happily. Then turning to them he said, "You can go, or come I don't really care. But I have to show my engine to Daddy before he leaves!" Tony turned and raced away into the depths of the house. Steve quickly ran after him and his companions followed him.

They followed Tony to a room that looked like a foyer. In the room, Tony ran up to a man and woman standing by the door. Along the way Tony had picked up a mechanical thing, and Steve assumed that it was the engine Tony had talked about. Tony was standing in front of the man, who was ignoring him and talking on his phone. Tony tugged on the man's pant leg, trying to get his attention. The man just scolded Tony for bothering him while he was on his phone. The woman led Tony away from the man, and kneeled in front of him. Steve could barely make out what she was saying,

"Tony, you mustn't bother your father while he's on the phone. You know that," the woman said. Steve realized that the man was Howard Stark, his friend from WWII. Steve hadn't recognized him because he was focused on the younger Tony. Because Howard was Tony's father, than the woman must have been Tony's mother.

"We're going to a business meeting for the company in Beijing. We'll be back in five days. Jarvis will watch you while we're gone," Tony's mother continued.

"Of course," an elderly voice said from the doorway. Steve jumped. He hadn't noticed someone else had entered the room.

"So this is the famous Jarvis," a voice said close to Steve. Clint had sidled up to him and was watching the scene in front of them.

Tony's mother stood up and walked to Howard after he hung up from his phone call.

"Your mother and I will see you in five days when we get back," Howard finally addressed his son. "Listen to Jarvis."

"But- I-I wanted to show you my engine!" Tony protested. "Do you have to leave right now?"

Howard looked coldly at his son. "We will look when we get back." Even with the promise, Steve felt that Howard would never end up taking a look at the engine. Young Tony seemed to think the same thing as Steve. Tony's face fell, and he looked at the ground and mumbled a goodbye. Tony's parents left the house without another word.

"Come, Master Tony. Let's take a look at your engine," Jarvis said beckoning Tony. Tony smiled slightly and followed Jarvis out of the room.

"Did anyone notice that only Tony was able to see us? The others just acted like we weren't there," Bruce said.

"Yes, these are just memories. Younger Tony was able to see us because it's his mind," Wanda explained. " _That makes sense,"_ Steve thought. As Tony and Jarvis left the room, the scene melted away to darkness.

 **AN: So, how is it? Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm planning on updating with the next chapter soon. After all, this can't be the end! Next, we'll see what memories the Avengers encounter in Tony's mind. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for a new story title, that would be great. I'm not quite satisfied with the current one. Review please!**


End file.
